Ne te brule pas les ailes Francis
by asma-chan
Summary: Au premier regard, ce fut le coup de foudre pour Francis. Il avait tout pour lui. Un foyer chaleureux, un trio super avec qui il faisait des farces a tout ses camarades qui, pourtant l'admiraient pour sa beautée que l'on pouvait comparé a celle d'Apollon. Il était apprécié. Pourtant... Qui aurait cru qu'il regarderait quelqu'un comme Arthur Kirkland?
1. Chapter 1

_Dès le premier regard, ce fut le coup de foudre pour Francis._

 _Il n'avait pourtant pas pour habitude de tomber sous le charme des autres instantanément. Mais il se trouvait que cette personne le rendait plutôt...fébrile._

 _Francis avait tout pour lui. Un foyer chaleureux, un trio super avec qui il faisait des farces a tout ses camarades qui, pourtant l'admiraient pour sa beautée que l'on pouvait comparé a celle d'Apollon. D'ailleurs oui, il était apprécié par tout le monde, excepté peut etre les professeurs qui ne supportaient plus ce comportement malgré ses bonnes notes._

 _Pourtant... Qui aurait cru qu'il regarderait quelqu'un comme Arthur Kirkland?_  
 _Alors qu'il a lui même toute les filles a ses pieds?_  
 _Il n'était pas particulierement gay d'ailleurs, il etait meme plus attirer par les femmes que par les hommes._  
 _Mais ce garcon... Était spécial._  
 _Pourtant, Se voir regarder un homme qui n'était pas spécialement beau avec ses cheveux de pailles couleur doré que l'on pourrait voir mal coiffé, ses yeux, tel des peridotes cachés derrière des lunettes qui le rendait impassible._

 _Un garcon comme lui, pour qui, sa seule motivation est d'aller au lycée et de travailler comme un âne sans avoir l'envie de s'arreter. D'où le fait d'ailleurs qu'il etait lui même le président des élèves. Il n'était pas de plus pas forcément apprécié par les autres élèves qui le surnommaient le "froid"._  
 _Ca ne le derangeait pas de toute facons. Car il aimait être seul._

 _Arthur aimait la solitude._

 _Et Francis aimait la foule._

"-Franny? Ehhhh! Franny tu m'écoutes?

-Hein?

-T'arrêtes pas de regarder l'autre gars chelou depuis tout a l'heure... C'est flippant. Y'a un probleme?

-Euh...N-Non...Non non. Ne t'inquietes pas Gilbert.

-C'est pas comme si l'awesome personne que je suis s'inquietait! Keseseseseee! C'est juste que tu peux pas faire de faux espoirs a ce pauvre mec! _lui repondit son ami en lui tapant l'epaule._ C'est pas cool de ta part!

-Heiinn? Mais arrete de dire n'importe quoi Crétin! Le jeune francais se mis a rire

-Il a raison Francis~ On sait que t'es pas mal mais regarder les gens comme ca c'est pas bien~! _Continua leur ami hispanique pour l'allemand._

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi... Je ne le regardais pas...

-Si. A d'autres. T'as raison, tu le staulkais du regard !

-Encore moins...

-Ouais bref. Franny fais gaffe a pas faire n'importe quoi. Si tu penses pouvoir draguer ce mec pour le plaisir, je pense que t'as perdu d'avance!

-Mais... Pourquoi tu penses ca deja?

-Eh. On connait ce regard Francis. Le regard profond d'un prédateur qui a trouvé sa future proie! Machiavelique! Mais Gil a raison. T'as aucune chance avec un mec que tout le monde surnomme "froid".

-Mais... Il est si distant que ca avec les autres?"

 _Antonio qui avait peur qu'on les entende leur fit signe de baisser d'un ton. Parler des autres sur le dos ce n'etait pas forcément la meilleure facon de se faire des amis. Surtout dans une ecole catholique comme celle ci._

"-Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur lui?

-Non...Vas y accouche Gil.

-On raconte qu'il reste dormir dans le bureau des presidents des eleves au lycée certains soirs parce qu'il aime travailler a un point... T'imagine meme pas! Et aussi a cause de sa famille... Il parait que c'est pas top top a ce niveau la.

-Mais... C'est peut etre juste un accro du travail non?

-Nan mais sérieux. Francis. Tu l'as deja vu parler à je ne sais quel humain sur cette planète? Excepté les professeurs?

-Euh... Non."

 _Francis savait que sur ce point, ses amis avaient raison. Il ne l'avait jamais vu parler a ne serait ce qu'un élève du lycée. Que ce soit des secondes, premieres ou terminales._  
 _Il se sentit dans un petit malaise en se rendant compte de cela. Il ne parlait jamais aux autres. Il aimait être seul et il avait l'habitude._

 _Alors que lui aimait être entouré._  
 _Il aimait briller._

 _L'autre preferait rester seul. Dans l'ombre._

 _Francis était aimé._

 _Arthur n'était pas remarqué._

 _Francis etait beau tel le dieu du soleil._

 _Arthur n'était comparable qu'a une personne banale._

 _Francis aimait sourire._

 _Arthur préférait rester de marbre._

"-Alors tu comprends Francis? Laisse tomber direct. Ce mec tombera pas comme toute les nanas. Puis surtout, c'est un mec. Pas une fille. _lui rappela son ami espagnol_ "

 _Meme si Francis leur promettait de ne rien faire, il ne pouvait s'empecher d'admirer ce jeune homme qu'il a direct apprécié des le premier regard._

 _Malgré l'avertissement de ses amis, il voulait le connaitre._

 _Un regard indiscret atteri lourdement vers les garcons._  
 _C'était le président du comité des élèves qui venait de remarquer l'intérêt de Francis sur lui._

 _Le jeune français détourna rapidement ses de lui vers ses camarades, gêné d'avoir été grillé durant son espionnage et continuait de discuter avec ses amis._

 _Comment faire pour devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui ne parle jamais à personne? Et encore moins à un élève aussi populaire que lui?_

_Hey!Je sais que c'est extrêmement court pour un premier chapitre mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'idee sur comment commencer le debut de cette fiction!_

 _J'y tiens vraiment meme si pour l'instant je ne sais_ _pas_ _totalement quoi ecrire_  
 _Mais ca me viendra le moment voulu_  
 _En tout cas j'espere que ca vous plaira_

 _Et si ca vous a plût ou si il y a des choses à modifier et revoir s'iiiiiil vous plait faites le moi savoir! C'est tres important pour moi!_  
 _A plus!~_


	2. Chapter 2

À présent, le seul objectif de Francis était de devenir l'ami d'Arthur.  
Ou d'au moins, avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui et de prendre le temps de mieux le connaitre.  
Lui offrir de ses minutes, de ses heures.  
De ses mots.  
Mais lui meme savait que ce ne serait pas tache facile.  
Ses amis l'avaient déjà prévenu et la réputation du jeune garçon aussi.  
Mais sa détermination était plus forte que qui que ce soit.  
Il allait se rapprocher de lui.  
Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Il était dix heures du matin.  
Les deux premières heures de cours étaient passé à une vitesse si lente.  
Francis se pensait mourir face à cette rapidité incroyable!  
Lui qui était plus littéraire que scientifique.  
Ces deux heures de sciences l'avaient assomé.  
Il sorti de classe, assez fatigué, afin de récupérer ses affaires de cours dans son casier.  
Déjà parce qu'Antonio s'était couché tard et l'avait empêché de dormir,  
Mais aussi parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce petit blond qui désormais hantait son esprit.  
Il se demandait d'ailleurs où ce dernier se trouvait.  
"Sûrement dans la salle des délégués..." songea t'il tandis qu'il rangeait ses livres.  
Il avait soudainement envie de le trouver.  
De voir son bureau.  
Là où il travaillait.  
Mais dans un sens il ne savait pas si c'était réellement une bonne idée de penser à ça.  
Pourtant... Il avait tellement envie de voir son visage.  
Si sérieux.  
Si travailleur.  
Il pourrait au moins lui parler...Ou plus si affinité.  
Il secoua sa tête de droite a gauche essayant d'enlever ces pensées.  
Hors de question!  
Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir un staulker! Lui criait son esprit.  
Mais... Juste un instant... Un petit instant. lui susurrait son coeur.  
Francis avait l'impression d'être dans un choix cornélien.  
Il y va ou non?  
Il ferma brutalement son casier.  
Comme on dit: Il faut toujours écouter son coeur non?

Il se mis a courir rapidement dans le but de retrouver le bureau de celui qu'il convoitait pour...  
Euh...  
Pourquoi deja?  
Une fois devant ce dernier, il bloqua soudainement.  
Maintenant qu'il y etait, qu'allait il faire?  
Il n'allait pas rester éternellement devant la porte a écouter le stylo de son cher camarade remplir des fiches.  
Alors qu'il etait pres du but...  
Si pres...  
Tout juste devant...  
Il n'avait qu'à toquer et prétexter quelque chose pour venir lui parler.  
Un mot de retard ou bien meme une absence à justifier.  
Mais rien. Rien ne lui venait sur le moment.  
Il se sentait un peu perdu.  
Mais bon... Puisqu'il etait la, autant qu'il essaye de voir ce qu'il faisait non?

"-Francis? Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

Il sursauta.  
Et se retourna sur le moment pour voir qui lui parlait

"-A-aah... Bella! Quelle bonne surprise! E-Euh je... A vrai dire j'avais fait tomber mon stylo ici et j-Je le cherchais!

-Mais... Il n'y a pas de stylo par terre...?

-C'est que je viens tout juste de le ramasser! C'est tout! _Il riait de facon assez nerveuse._

-Si tu le dis... _Elle semblait assez suspicieuse mais laissa tomber._

-Et sinon, toi alors? Que fais tu là? Tu n'es pas censé être à une réunion pour ton groupe de danse?

-Hein? Ah... Si... Mais j'ai un mot d'absence à faire signer d'abord.

-Ah? Des petits problèmes?

-On peut dire ça comme ça... En ce moment, c'est un peu la pagaille chez moi...

-Ah oui... C'est vrai que tu n'es pas à l'internat toi... Mais ça va tu survis? Comme ton frère est assez envahissant aussi.

-Hein? Oh tu sais, On fait avec ce qu'on a mon pauvre! Mais ne t'en fais pas! Il s'inquiète plus pour moi qu'autre chose. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. _La sonnerie retentit alors, laissant nos deux personnages un peu sur le fait._ Tiens, je pense que va falloir que tu te hâtes.

-Aaaahlalaa! C'est pas vrai! J'vais être en retard! Bon je suis désolée Francis mais on remettra cette discussion à plus tard! On se retrouve tout a l'heure! _Elle toqua rapidement à la porte du délégué et rentra avec hâte, laissant Francis seul._

-Oui... A plus tard."

* * *

Vraiment...  
C'était quoi son problème à Francis?  
Il avait été si proche du but.  
Il aurait pu faire comme l'avait fait Bella.  
Rentrer tout naturellement.  
Mais son corps n'avait pas voulu réagir.  
Pour la simple raison qu'il avait été trop timide sur le coup.  
Il n'avait pas su comment faire.  
Et ça l'agaçait.  
Parce qu'étrangement, c'était le genre de chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Etre gêné?  
Bon sang...  
Depuis quand était il comme ça?  
Il avait toujours su être direct avec les personnes qu'il voulait avoir dans ses filets.  
Mais là, il commençait déjà avec mal.  
Peut-être parce que c'est la première personne asociale qui l'attirait.  
C'était certainement ça. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Francis soupira tandis qu'il laissait traîner ses pieds dans les couloirs.  
Il commencait à peine à être attiré par lui qu'il avait déjà du mal.  
Enfin attiré... était un grand mot.  
Étant donné que, pour le moment, même si il pensait beaucoup a lui  
Il ne restait qu'une proie parmis tant d'autres.  
Une façon de passer le temps.  
Une poupée dont il pourrait peut-être abusé.

 **«BAM!»**

D'un coup, Il se retrouva bousculé par quelqu'un.  
Sans pour autant être tombé, mais le coup à la tête l'avait un peu sonné.  
Voilà.  
"Ca m'apprendra a ne pas faire attention!" S'exclama t'il dans son esprit en même temps qu'il caressait sa tête, vérifiant que rien n'était cassé.  
Il regarda la personne au sol et, aussitôt qu'il la vit, il se mit à jurer.  
C'était lui!  
Celui qu'il avait bousculé aussi!  
"Son" Arthur!  
Bon dieu quel idiot il a été!  
Il se jeta soudainement vers lui, voyant les affaires du jeune garcon au sol pour s'excuser vraiment embarrassé.

"-Bon sang! Je suis vraiment désolé! Je n'avais pas regardé ou j'allais! Est ce que ça va?" _S'exclama_ _t'il en l'aidant à ranger ses devoirs et fiches alors que le blond aux yeux verts restait silencieux face a sa question et semblait aussi agacé, sûrement parce qu'il avait l'habitude._

Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux au moment où ils rangeaient ses affaires.  
Enfin!  
La voila l'occasion qu'il attendait tant!  
Qu'il voulait!  
Qu'il souhaitait chérir du plus profond de son être!  
Et il n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ca!  
Il allait en profiter!  
Et lui parler!  
Le faire rire si possible!  
Et devenir son ami!  
Et toujours plus si affinité...  
Une fois ses affaires rangés, Francis se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à nouveau.

"-Encore une fois désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Et toi?" _Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, dans le but de reussir à le charmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

Mais ça n'eut aucun effet sur l'autre puisque le jeune anglais se releva brusquement seul pour partir sans lui adresser un seul mot.

C'est alors que Francis se retrouva encore seul,  
En ayant lamantablement échoué.

* * *

"-On t'avait prévenu. _Lançait de facon nonchalante son ami espagnol qui reprenait le reste de chips qu'il y avait."_

Et voila le groupe du bad touch trio, dans la chambre de l'internat de Francis et d'Antonio. L'espagnol mangeait, l'allemand jouait sur sa console et Francis se lamentait de sa maudite vie.

"-Mais j'y peux rien Antoniooo! Il est- Il est...!

-Ouais il est bizarre Francis. Ca tout le monde l'avait remarqué. _Répondit l'allemand en se moquant de lui, restant concentré sur sa partie._

-Non! Spécial! Vraiment!

-Spécial ou non. Il t'a quand même rembarré.

-Tu pourrais essayer de me réconforter ou au moins m'aider au lieu de m'enfoncer comme ca... Ca fait mal à mon petit coeur tu sais... Et ca ne me rends pas service.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on te dise? Antonio a raison. On t'avait dit que ce mec était pas du tout commode.

-Mais comme d'habitude...

-Tu ne nous as pas écouté et n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Et voila le résultat. Il t'a ignoré et s'est barré sans une seule réponse. Et c'est bien fait pour ta gueule.

-Que dois-je faire? _Il souffla bruyamment en se laissant tomber sur le lit d'Antonio, désemparé._

-Laisse tomber. Ce sera mieux comme ça.

-De toute façon, c'est pas comme si il allait changer pour tes beaux yeux.

-Merci du compliment sur mes yeux Gilbert. _Francis lui fit un clin d'oeil. Gilbert frisonna d'horreur face à ce geste."_

Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant un instant tout les trois malgré le bruit des chips d'Antonio et la partie de Gilbert qu'il, de toute façon, venait de perdre.  
Ce qui le fit rager et jeter la console sur le lit.

"-Pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à devenir ami avec lui? Y'a tellement d'autres proies dans ce lycée beaucoup plus flatteuses que cet intello asociale. Ça te ressemble pas ça.

-Gilbert... Tu connais Francis. Son amour pour le risque. Mais un jour... _Il se tourna vers le blond et le regarda sérieusement._ Ça risque de te tomber dessus. Évite de trop t'approcher du soleil. Tu risquerais de te brûler.

-Keseseseseeee! Tu compares Ce bino à un soleil?

-C'est plus une métaphore qu'un compliment Gil'. Je te rappelle que c'est un mec, asocial et qu'il est loin d'être gay. Il serait pas loin de faire perdre son temps à Francis.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais? _Lui répondit Francis en arquant un de ses sourcils._

-¿De qué?

-Qu'il n'est pas gay. Ou même bi.

-Non mais ça se voit à sa tête c'est tout."

Francis n'était pas du tout convaincu par la derniere phrase de son ami.  
C'est vrai qu'il adorait Antonio mais il savait qu'à ce sujet là, il était assez intolérant. Nous étions dans une école catholique, donc religieuse et selon lui il devait éviter toute fréquentation avec un mec en ce qui concerne la sexualité.  
D'où le fait qu'il l'ait ecouté jusque là, en ayant fréquenté que des filles.  
Mais cette fois-ci, il voulait goûter à ce changement.  
A ce petit danger qu'il ressentait au plus profond de sa poitrine.  
Lycée catho ou non, il n'allait pas les laisser dicter ses envies.

"-Et sinon vous deux...? Parce que je n'ai fait que parler de moi. Mais les conquêtes ça se balance aussi de votre côté nan?

-Pff tu parles! C'est toi qui les attires toute! Et tu nous parles de conquête...!

-Arrête Antonio~ Je sais qu'il y en a une qui doit te plaiiire! Racontes tout à grand frère!

-Grand frère?Pff _,_ T'es bête! _L'espagnol ria légèrement en entendant le surnom que s'était autodonné Francis._ Hmm... Eh bien... C'est vrai qu'il y a bien une fille mignonne.

-Nan sérieux?! Et tu ne l'as pas dit à l'Awesome moi?! _S'offusqua le "Prussien" en se jetant sur lui._

-Eh doucement! Je la trouve juste adorable c'est tout! Pas de quoi en faire une Paella.

-Mais c'est génial! _Lança Francis en ignorant la blague bizarre de son camarade._ Qui est l'heureuse eluuuue?

-Vous êtes vraiment pas récupérable. _Il soupira._ C'est Bella. La fille en terminale S 1.

-Ohh! Gute Wahl!

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie! Et super sympas! Mais fait gaffe son frère n'est pas très commode!

-Merci du renseignement Francis j'étais déjà au courant..."

 _Ils se mirent à rire tout les trois ensemble rien qu'en imaginant le frere de Bella, Lars, débarquer pour venir protéger sa soeur comme une princesse et lui, tel un dragon crachant des flammes._

"-Et toi Gilbert? Aucune en vue?

-Eh? Nein! J'suis très bien comme ça. En éternel célibataire.

-Tu peux toujours chercher des plans cul si tu veux pas te poser.

-Trop la flemme. Puis comme t'as dit, c'est Francis qui les attire toute! Et aucune n'est assez awesome pour moi! Alors ça va comme ça.

-Toujours aussi solitaire à ce que je vois! _Rétorqua Francis en riant._

-Ouais c'est ça marre toi. N'empêche, c'est moi qui me taperais des barres en dernier quand tu te seras encore fait gerté par l'autre anglais!

-Tu comptes vraiment continuer Francis?"

Francis remarqua bien que son ami espagnol était Vraiment gêné avec cette histoire de séduction.  
Il ne voulait pas le "décevoir" mais bon sang! Ce n'était pas un gosse!

"-Je sais 'Tonio que tu dis ça à cause de ce que peuvent penser les autres. T'as toujours été comme ça. Inquiet. Mais je l'ai en vue. C'est la personne que j'ai choisi. Et je ne la laisserai pas partir. Peut importe l'avis des gens.

-Keseseee! Bien dit Francis! Et si t'y arrives, j'te jure que j'te paye un voyage!

-J'vais l'avoir mon voyage tu vas voir!"

Le jeune homme brun n'avait pas l'air entierement convaincu mais il abandonna finalement.  
Apres tout, il savait qu'il devait respecter ses opinions aussi et le laisser faire.  
Puis, il avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir envie.  
Alors, autant couper court a cette discussion non?

* * *

Oups.  
Francis avait un petit problème.  
Il avait été en retard pour son premier cours de la journée.  
Bizarre hein.  
Apres tout, il était à l'internat.  
Être en retard avec ce motif là était inacceptable.  
Mais que pouvons nous dire d'avantage?  
Ses amis et lui était rester eveillés un moment avant que l'Allemand lui, ne retourne dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son jeune frère.  
Il devait peut-être être... 3 heures, 4 heures du matin lorsqu'il fut rentré dans sa chambre.  
Et voilà les conséquences.  
Il s'était réveillé trop tard avec son ami et par conséquent, ils avaient tout les deux finis en retard.  
Il avait proposé à Antonio de venir avec lui directement, comme ça, ils étaient tout deux debarrassés,  
Mais l'espagnol refusa et préféra lui, le faire le midi qui vient, pour avoir plus de temps.  
Dans tout les cas, ça arrangeait le jeune français qui aurait préféré resté en tête à tête avec le délégué principal.

Il marchait alors, en direction du bureau, la tête baissée au sol, essayant de réfléchir à une technique d'approche.  
Puisqu'il avait une excuse valable pour venir le voir, autant engager la discussion de façon sereine.  
Ce n'était pas la peine de venir l'agresser d'un coup avec son carnet.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

À peine arrivé devant son bureau il entendit des bruits étranges.  
"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" se dit il.  
Il se rapprocha alors discrètement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là bas.  
D'après les grincements et tapements sur le sol, la chaise venait d'être tombé sur cette dernière et il discerna des personnes discuter.  
Arthur n'était pas seul.  
Et puisque la chaise venait de tomber.  
Selon Francis, ce n'était pas ses chers amis.

Il n'attendit pas d'avantage puisqu'il ouvrit soudainement la porte.  
Retrouvant face à lui, un imbécile tenant au col sa proie  
Et ses deux amis à côté.  
Toute la pièce était un capharnaüm. Les papiers volaient encore, certains, éparpillés sur le bureau, d'autres, à terre. La chaise, fut bien sur le parquet comme il l'avait deviné et des stylos fuyaient sur le bureau.

"-C'est quoi ce bordel...? _Susurra t'il sans se rendre compte que les autres le fixaient de facons insolentes, à l'exception d'Arthur qui restait neutre face à son arrivé._

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Bonnefoy? _Cracha l'un des complices du gars qui tenait encore son futur ami."_

Francis, de facon violente et inattendue, éloigna Arthur de l'autre imbécile et pris le col de cet idiot pour l'expulser contre la porte. Ce dernier émit un cri de surprise.

"-Mais t'es malade! _Hurla un de ses amis en aidant son camarade à se relever._

-C'est plutôt vous,"Qu'est ce que vous foutez la". Je suis venu pour donner un mot de retard à ce jeune homme et voilà comment je le retrouve. Je pense que vous n'avez rien à faire ici!

-T'as cru t'étais qui à te mêler de ce qui ne te regardent pas?! Carriedo et Beilshmitz ne sont pas la pour t'aider! Alors Tu penses vraiment que t'as le profil là pour te la péter?

-Pars Bonnefoy. Je peux m'en occuper tout seul. _Marmonna Arthur, agacé par son arrivé._

-Ça il est hors de question! Vu comment t'as failli te faire ratatiner, il est impensable pour moi de te laisser te débrouiller seul.

-Mais j'hallucine! Il s'est pris pour un héros en plus! _S'exclama ironiquement celui qui s'était fait eclaté au sol par Francis._  
Tu penses vraiment que tu peux t'occuper de nous sans tes potes?

-Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin d'eux deux pour vous filer une sale correction bandes d'abrutis!

-Bah On va voir ça!"

* * *

"-C'est inacceptable! _Cria le directeur en tapant du poing sur la table qui fit sursauter Francis._

Comme toute dispute qui commence avec les poings, ça se termine facilement à la vie scolaire ou chez le directeur.  
Mais cette fois ci, Francis trouvait ça vraiment injuste pour lui.  
Il se retrouvait là, à côté d'Arthur puisqu'il a assisté au spectacle tandis que les autres s'étaient déjà fait viré alors qu'il voulait simplement aider un élève.  
Enfin, particulièrement ce Kirkland.  
Evidemment, ces élèves n'avaient pas échappé au visage défigurés, tout comme Francis d'ailleurs qui se tenait une poche de glace sur son visage.  
Quand il le voulait, bon sang qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être sauvage!

"-C'est la première fois que nous avons affaire à des cas pareils! On en a deja des petites disputes semblables. Mais pas aussi grosse! Vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous avez défiguré ces jeunes gens?

-Mais monsieur j-

-Ça suffit monsieur Bonnefoy! Ne discutez pas! Vous n'êtes pas en position de pouvoir vous justifier! Très bien. Il est vrai que vous avez de bonnes notes et que vous êtes un bon élève. Mais bon sang que vous êtes turbulant! Vous ne cessez de perturber le monde. Non seulement vous empêchez les profs de faire cours avec vos petits volatiles accompagné de Carriedo, mais en plus, vous frappez des élèves maintenant. C'est incorrigible!"

Francis ne dit rien. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se justifier avec lui. Il aurait bien voulu mais ce fut impensable. Cet homme était d'une sévérité. Un vrai monstre.

"-Nous ne pouvons plus supporter ça. Et nous savons très bien que ce n'est pas avec quelques heures de colle, qu'on va pouvoir changer votre comportement."

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là?  
Francis arqua un sourcil et le poussa à continuer son récit.

"-Avec le Cpe et les professeurs, nous avons convenu qu'il serait préférable de vous virer définitivement du lycée."

Un ange passa. Francis resta pétrifié, blanc comme un linge.  
Comment allait il annoncer ça à ses parents? Alors qu'il avait agi simplement pour défendre un élève de ces racailles.  
L'adulte ne vit pas d'autres choses à rajouter et se leva.

"-Alors maintenant, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Vos valises et fiss-

-Monsieur le directeur attendez s'il vous plait."

Hein? Pardon? Qui?  
Francis releva la tête et vis Arthur s'être levé et s'être approché du directeur de l'établissement.

"-Vous avez raison. Bonnefoy a vraiment été stupide d'avoir réagi de façon si peu diplomate. Mais si il l'a fait monsieur, c'était pour me défendre.

-Plait-il?

-Ces trois garçons étaient en train de m'harceler et ils étaient prets à en venir aux mains. Il m'a juste défendu et lui même par l'occasion puisqu'ils ont eux aussi commencé à l'agresser. Trois contre un, de plus. Ce n'était pas très équitable.  
Alors s'il vous plaît, pardonnez lui ça.  
Ce n'était que par légitime defense."

L'homme passa d'Arthur et Francis plusieurs fois des yeux en réfléchissant a la situation et essayant alors de trouver comment s'arranger. Il se rasseya donc, fermant les yeux et soupirant.

"-Je vois... Il va falloir trouver une autre punition alors je suppose."

Francis soupira, soulagé et ils regardaient tout les deux avec attention l'adulte réfléchir à tout ca, assez curieux.

"-Hm... Je pense avoir trouvé. _Conclua t'il en rouvrant ses yeux._

-Quoi donc alors? _S'impatienta Le blondinet censé être puni._

-Premièrement, je garde l'idée des heures de colles. Il me paraît évident que vous les méritez. Toute la semaine. Je pense que ce sera suffisant.

-Il y a un deuxièmement...?

-Justement oui. Et il vous concerne Monsieur Kirkland.

-C'est à dire?

-Puisque c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de lui épargner de se faire virer, et que pour en rajouter, vous avez aussi eu votre petit rôle dans cette affaire, j'ai donc décidé qu'il partagera la même chambre à l'internat que vous.

-Je vous demande pardon?!

-Et vous serez évidemment aussi son chaperon.

-Mais... Mais il est hors de question que je surveille ce... Ce don Juan! No!

-Merci du compliment. _Francis fit un clin d'oeil à Arthur pour plaisanter mais ce dernier fut plus que rebuté et resta face au directeur._

-Je ne pense pas dans tout les cas, que vous ayez votre mot à dire Kirkland. Ce n'est pas une requête c'est un ordre. Et vous commencerez ça dès demain.

-I don't believe it... It's a nightmare... But it's a real nightmare! _Rala t'il en partant outré, claquant la porte du bureau de ce dernier."_

Le silence fut roi pendant un dernier instant entre les deux autres comediens.

"-Bon... Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec votre femme?

-..."

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

 _Hey tout le mooonde! Désolée d'avoir pris du temps a ecrire ce chapitre xD_  
 _J'adore m'imaginer des histoires mais les ecrire c'est autre chose... je sais pas trop ecrire xD enfin j'suis vraiment plus bas qu'une ecrivain en herbe._

 _J'espere quand meme que ça vous a plu!_

 _Et je vais revoir deux trois trucs maintenant._

 _Francis et Antonio sont dans la même classe. Gilbert est dans une autre section. Il est en ES tandis que les deux autres sont en S 2. Arthur est aussi en S, dans la classe_  
 _De Bella. Donc S1._

 _Arthur n'a pas de partenaire dans sa chambre mais vous verrez pourquoi au prochain chapitre!_

 _Ils sont tous a l'internat_ _excepte_ _Bella._

 _Bref je vous donne rdv au prochain chapitre 8D si j'arrive a le sortir rapidement...lol._


	3. Chapter 3

Je n'ai rien a dire sur ce passage, lol

 **Disclaimer:** Un jour j'irai au Japon et je supplierai les droits d'auteur a Himaruya Hidekaz... Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le cas... Sniff

* * *

Mission rapprochement accomplie.  
Il avait enfin réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait!  
Enfin... A quelques sacrifices près.  
C'est à dire sa très chère chambre avec Antonio.  
Il allait pouvoir crâner auprès du reste du bad touch trio tout en devant hélas annoncer la triste nouvelle à son ami espagnol pour la salle de repos.  
Au fond, c'était un mal pour un bien.  
Mais est ce qu'il allait vraiment comprendre?  
Ce n'était pas vraiment necessaire d'en arriver jusque là.  
Mais c'était une partie de sa punition.  
Alors il n'avait pas forcément le choix.  
Dans tout les cas, ça l'arrangeait.  
Il pourrait désormais passer plus de temps avec son petit Arthur.  
Que l'autre le veuille ou non.  
En espérant qu'il ne lui complique pas la tâche.  
Il continua alors à ranger ses affaires, soupirant, cherchant en vain ce qu'il aurait pu oublier ou laisser sous le lit ou peut-être meme derrière ce dernier.  
Il se baissa alors, replacant ses cheveux qui tombait sur son visage derrière ses oreilles afin de trouver ce qui pouvait lui manquer.  
Doucement mais tout en tâtant, il chercha avec ces mains deux trois petits objets.

« -Franny? Tu cherches à faire la poussiere? Keseseseseeee »

Ce dernier releva soudainement la tête, en oubliant qu'il était sous le lit et se ramassa alors sur le crâne le dessous de ce dernier. Il cracha un juron par réflexe et se retira aussitot de là où il se trouvait.

« -'Tin Gil'! Toque avant de rentrer comme ça! Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois! _Rala le jeune francais, essayant de calmer la douleur qui se situait au dessus de sa tête._

-Entschuldigung. C'est un réflexe.

-'Tonio est pas là?

-Si si... Il va bientôt arriver. Il a juste oublié de faire un truc.

-Et tu sais quoi?

-Nein. »

Francis se releva, récupérant au passage un bien qui lui appartenait, étant bien content au final d'avoir verifier une seconde fois.

« -Ah bah je l'ai enfin retrouvé!

-C'est quoi? Demanda l'allemand plutôt curieux.

-Hein? Je te l'ai jamais montré? C'est un grigri.

-Un quoi?

-Un grigri. Un talisman si tu préfères. Ca protège de la malchance.

-Juuure! Me dis pas que c'est avec ce truc que t'arrive toujours à te debrouiller et a avoir toute les filles à tes pieds? Tricheur! »

Francis se mit à rire en entendant ces paroles de la part de son ami qui semblait etre choqué de ce genre de pouvoir.

« -Désolé de te décevoir mon ami, mais mon succès vient de mon charme naturel~

-Mais oui bien sur. J'te crois pas!

-T'inquiète, Après ce Kirkland, tu es le prochain sur ma liiiste~

-Tss, bien sur. Tu peux rêver mon pauvre! Et en parlant de lui, t'as donné ton mot? Il parait que t'as eu des problèmes avec des abrutis qui ont emmerdé monsieur le frigo. Et il parait aussi que t'as pas ete de main morte avec eux! Keseseseseseee! J'suis fier de toi!

-Eh bah... C'était rapide dis donc...

-Faut pas t'étonner mec. T'es monsieur "je suis populaire et je brille de partout" normal que ça fasse le tour de l'établissement en deux secondes. T'es pas viré alors si?

-Non... En fait... J'ai plutôt eu de la chance. »

Gilbert avait l'air très intéressé par cette derniere phrase puisqu'il s'asseya sur le lit en fixant Francis pour savoir la suite.

« -Comment tu t'en es sorti? »

Francis sentait qu'il n'allait certainement pas en revenir, il le prévoyait et ca lui faisait peur de voir sa reaction. Ce n'etait pas pour grand chose, mais ils ne voient tellement pas ce délégué comme un prétendu "sauveur".

« -Kirkland. _Lacha t'il d'un coup._

-Bah quoi Kirkland? Qu'est ce qu'il a?

-C'est eum... Lui qui empêché le directeur de me virer... En me défendant. »

Gilbert en tomba du lit tellement il était stupéfait.

« -Was?! Du machst Witze!

-Calme toi Gilbert... Tu sais très bien que je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes...

-Mais- Pourquoi il a fait ca?

-Je suppose que c'est peut-être parce que je l'ai défendu...?

-Ouais mais non. Même avec ça j'ai du mal à y croire! On parle de Kirkland quand même! C'est pas n'importe qui!

-Eh bah écoute, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise...

-Mais attend. Monsieur je casse les couilles a tout le monde t'a pas laissé partir comme une fleur quand même. Ce serait trop facile ça.

-Comme tu peux t'en douter non. Il ne m'a pas lâché comme ca. J'ai une semaine de colle. »

Son ami aux yeux rouges grimaca d'horreur pour lui. Il s'imaginait bien a quel point cela devait être horrible de passer plus de temps dans une salle de classe qu'avec ses propres amis. Il lui tapota l'épaule doucement pour le rassurer et planta son regard vers la valise de Francis.

« -Et ça alors? Si t'es pas viré, alors pourquoi tu fais ta valise? On est que mardi.

-J'allais justement en venir... En fait, je n'ai pas que ça comme punition.

-Sérieux?! Il abuserait pas un peu?

-Disons que c'est mieux que de se faire virer.

-Et donc...? C'est quoi ça? »

Un silence de plomb pris place dans la salle. Laissant Francis un peu dans l'embarras et Gilbert totalement dans le suspense.  
Le francais etait fier de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ce jeune blond mais en meme temps, il avait peur que ses deux meilleurs amis pensent qu'il les delaisserait alors que non. Les jeunes filles avec qui il était sorti auparavant, c'etait histoire de quelques jours pour les avoir dans son lit mais là... Ce n'etait pas du tout le meme defi qu'il s'etait imposé. Et ca risquait de prendre plus de temps meme si Francis ne doutait pas une seconde sur le fait qu'il l'aurait dans la poche.

« -Francis? _Insista son camarade »_

De toute façon il devait leur en parler. Dans tout les cas, ils le sauront puisqu'il doit être prêt pour le jour même.

« -Le directeur a demandé à Kirkland d'être mon chaperon... et de partager sa chambre avec moi aussi. »

Bam. C'était lancé.  
Il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
Il lacha un soupire apres cette phrase tandis que son ami avait la bouche bée.

« -C'est un poisson d'Avril?

-On est en Novembre Gil'. »

Il resta silencieux le temps d'un long moment. Essayant de cerner la situation puis il se mit a crier de joie.

« -Q-Quoi? Francis restait ébahi par cette reaction qui etait peu probable.

-Mais c'est génial pour toi mec! Enfin bizarre mais génial! Toi qui voulais passer plus de temps avec monsieur je fais l'asocial parce que je sais pas vivre en société, c'est réussi!

-Toi, faudrait que je te donne une médaille pour tout les surnoms que tu donnes aux gens qui t'entourent...

-Keseseeeee! C'est un don chez moi! On ne peut pas le nier! Alors... Ça veut donc dire que tu vas avoir le temps de le pécho! Jusqu'à quand la punition?

-Je... Je sais pas encore... Il faut que je demande à Kirkland. Il doit savoir lui.

-Ah parce que tu sais pas toi? Ok. »

Il haussa les épaules, désolé de ne pas pouvoir lui en dire plus. Lui aussi était curieux de savoir combien de temps il disposait pour pouvoir faire la cour à ce mystérieux blond. Après tout, Gilbert avait raison. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était particulier. Et le fait de pouvoir être dans la meme chambre que lui, ça lui permettrait de savoir comment il allait procéder pour le séduire. À la traditionnelle ou non.  
Interrompant leur réflexion, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sous leur yeux perdus. Leur ami espagnol venait enfin d'arriver.  
Gilbert en le voyant, sentit ses yeux s'illuminer et il bondit sur lui pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Antonio ne savait pas comment réagir en entendant cette nouvelle. Si il devait être content pour son ami ou inquiet pour lui. Il semblait assez perdu à travers ses pensées.  
Après tout, c'était génial que son meilleur ami puisse enfin se rapprocher de sa future victime... Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée?

« -... Je suis content pour toi Francis! »

Il sorti finalement cette phrase, son sourire élargit.  
Eh oui. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se disputer avec lui pour une bêtise.  
C'était son ami, après tout. Il était là pour le conseiller c'est vrai, mais faire des erreurs faisaient parti de la vie. Et ce fut cette réflexion qui raisonna finalement l'espagnol. Puis, Francis semblait vraiment motivé à l'approcher. Autant le laisser s'amuser un peu dans ce cas la. Si ça lui donnait tant envie que ça, ce serait dommage de gâcher ses espoirs.

« -Hein? Vraiment? »

Francis avait vraiment du mal à y croire, il etait plus surpris qu'autre chose.

« -Oui! Bien sûr! Tu vas finalement pouvoir te rapprocher de lui! C'est génial pour toi. J'espère juste que tu ne laisseras pas tomber le bad touch trio pour lui!

-Non! Jamais! Jamais je ne ferai ça, ne t'en fais pas.

-Dans ce cas tout va bien alors! Et dépêche toi de préparer tes affaires. Tu perds beaucoup de temps à rester ici Francis~

-Mais voyons Antonioooo! Votre compagnie me charme tout autant~

-Pourrais je espérer d'avantage d'attention de votre part dans ce cas là? _Continua t'il sur le ton de la rigolade_

-Hmmm... Ce serait à envisager beau brun~

-Bon les mecs si j'vous dérange dites le! Si vous voulez continuer, Faites votre serenade ailleurs danke! _Rala l'albinos qui commencait à se sentir a part._

-Mooooh le pauvre chouuu! Il se sent delaissé~ C'est mignoooon! Qu'en pensez vous très cher?

-Mmmmhhh... Je pense qu'il merite un peu plus d'attention! _Répondit l'espagnol en souriant, pour continuer de jouer le jeu. »_

Les deux garcons se regardaient d'un air entendu et s'avancerent vers Gil dans un but précis. Lorsque leur ami comprit, il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Ce dernier était déjà entrain de s'esclaffer de rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Les deux autres le voyaient  
gigoter dans tout les sens pour les empêcher de continuer mais ca les amusaient bien trop pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin! Ils continuèrent donc durant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que l'albinos leur supplia de cesser entre deux étouffements. Se sentant fiers vainqueurs, l'espagnol et le français le lâchèrent.

« -Scheibe! Me refaite plus jamais ça! C'est pas du tout awesome!

-Dis surtout que t'assumes pas de craindre les guilis. _Souria Antonio, l'ayant grillé._

-Au moins ça prouve que je ne suis pas un insensible! Contrairement à vous! Pfft!

-Ouais... Si ça peut te rassurer... _répondit Le francais peu convaincu en fermant les yeux, voyant bien que son camarade cherchait des excuses pour rester génial. »_

En se relevant du lit, Francis en profita pour boucler sa valise qui était encore ouverte .

Cette fois, il était définitivement prêt à changer de chambre. Au plus grand malheur de ses amis. Mais à son plus grand bonheur. Presque.  
Il prit sa veste qu'il installa sur son épaule et détournait son regard vers la porte.  
Il devait partir maintenant.

« -Tu vas y aller Francis?

-Oui. _Répondit il franchement._ Il ne faut pas que je perde trop de temps. Puis, c'est la fin des cours. On a déjà de la chance de pouvoir rester dans nos chambres à ces heures là alors qu'on devrait être en permanence. Enfin tu vois quoi. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse remarquer pendant un bon moment si je veux vraiment éviter le renvoie.

-Je pense que t'exagères un peu mais bon. Fais comme bon te semble Franny! _Rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux gris. »_

Le blondinet remercia son ami et sorti de la chambre.  
Il était certain de ne pas exagérer du tout.  
Et savait aussi que son côté sérieux -sur certaines choses- agacaient l'Allemand qui était largement plus tranquille et relaxe que lui.  
Il ne s'inquiétait à propos de rien.  
Comme le bac, les bagarres, la politesse.  
Il était ce genre de garçon totalement "je m'en foutiste"  
Au 1er degré si on pouvait le dire.  
Francis était aussi de nature relax, mais ça lui arrivait de voir la gravité des choses quand il le voulait.  
D'ailleurs, il savait faire la part des choses. La plupart du temps.  
Ça pouvait dépendre de son humeur.  
En fait, Francis n'aimait surtout pas les ennuis. Gilbert lui, trouvait ça drôle de les attirer.  
C'était une des choses qui contrastaient leur amitié.  
Même si ce n'était pas toujours facile.  
Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre.

* * *

Francis marchait encore dans les couloirs, trimballant ses affaires, assez pensif.  
Il allait réellement avoir affaire à Kirkland pour la première fois.  
Non parce que les autres tentatives, soit il s'etait pris un vent, soit il s'etait fait traité de Don Juan. À prendre comme on le veut mais Francis trouvait que, venant de quelqu'un qui était toujours seul, c'etait quand même ironique!  
Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua de facon calme mais assez forte pour que son voisin puisse entendre. Il attendit que l'autre lui ouvrit mais ce dernier ne le fit pas.  
Il tenta de voir si il pouvait entrer en ouvrant la porte mais elle fut verouillée par le délégué.

« Faites qu'il ne soit pas déjà dans la chambre... » _soupira Francis qui posa ses affaires par terre pour faire demi tour vers le bureau du président des élèves, ayant peur que celui ci ne tienne pas ses engagements envers le directeur. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pense que Francis soit du style à manquer ce genre de devoir._

Il marcha à pas pressé tout le long du couloir, le regard dégageant son stress.  
Et si il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir? Et si voir son visage le rebutait?  
Il l'avait quand même aidé! Ce n'était pas rien!  
Enfin... Il s'était tout deux entraidés.  
Francis en le défendant phyisquement  
Et Arthur face au directeur.  
Il soupira. Ça n'allait même pas être le début que déjà,  
l'anglais lui compliquait la tâche.  
Trouvant la porte qu'il cherchait, il toqua doucement, attendant une réponse.

« -Entrez. »

Francis rentra alors tout doucement, assez gêné de le déranger mais au fond rassuré de voir qu'il était finalement bien dans son bureau et pas dans la salle a coucher.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux? _Soupira l'anglais, le nez dans sa paperasse._

-Eh bien... Tu as fermé la porte de la chambre à clé et... Je dois ranger mes affaires. »

L'anglais réfléchissait de la même facon qu'il continuait de remplir ses fiches, les yeux rivés sur ces dernières.

« Les clés sont dans le pot à ma droite. Ne les perds pas.

-Je tacherai d'y faire attention. Merci. »

Francis récupéra les clé dans le pot et fit geste de partir quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« -Tu... Tu travailles encore?

-À ton avis? _Répondit nonchalamment Kirkland_

-Mais il est déja 19h00. Ce sera bientôt l'heure de manger.

-Et? »

Arthur n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le problème. Pour lui, travailler était essentiel pour se maintenir et puis, même sans cette raison, il avait encore du travail, donc pour lui il était normal de le continuer et si possible, de le terminer.  
Le probleme c'est qu'il avait beaucoup trop de boulot. Et ça, Francis l'avait remarqué à la tonne de feuilles qu'il lui restait encore à regarder.  
Ça l'inquietait un peu de voir ça. Mais il le garda pour lui.  
Ça ne le regardait pas vraiment.  
Pourtant...  
il ne voulait pas qu'il s'épuise ainsi.

« -... Rien... Ne te surmènes pas trop... _finit par dire Francis en fermant doucement la porte, laissant un Arthur surpris par ce côté inquiet du francais._ »

* * *

« click »  
Fit la clef dans la serrure lorsque Francis l'eut installé à l'interieur.  
Et en entendant le declique, il sut que c'etait enfin le moment d'entrer dans sa nouvelle « chambre. »  
Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.  
Il entra.  
Et à peine leva t'il la tete qu'il lacha sa valise -qui au passage n'avait pas manqué de faire du bruit- et laissa ses yeux, ronds comme des billes, admirer la salle.  
« C'est immense! »  
 _S'exclama Francis stupéfait de la taille de l'endroit dans lequel il allait cohabiter._  
Et c'était ça que le directeur appelait « punition » mais bon dieu! Quel paradis oui!  
Cette chambre faisait bien le double voir le triple de celle qu'il partageait auparavant avec Antonio.  
Là, se trouvait deux bureaux, munis d'accessoires rendant service à ceux qui voudraient encore travailler dans la soirée ou même le matin, tout deux, à coté d'un lit double chacune, munis d'un placard.  
Deux lits n'était quand même pas rien!  
Il leva ses yeux vers le plafond. Aucune trace sur ce dernier et de plus, il y avait un joli lustre qui l'ornait, assez modeste , n'abusons rien.

Toujours aussi surpris, Francis se secoua tout de même pour ranger ses affaires.  
Il ouvrit le placard qui se situait de l'autre coté de son lit  
et récupéra ses vêtements pour les mettre a l'intérieur, sans oublier de bien les plier.  
Perdant la notion de l'heure, Francis regarda son portable pour voir dans combien de temps le repas allait etre servi.  
Et il était à la bourre.  
Déjà.  
Cette idée d'etre en retard allait le poursuivre pendant un bon moment.  
Il se pressa de finir de ranger ses affaires à la vitesse de la lumière et parti vers le réfectoire pour pouvoir apprécier l'heure du diner.

* * *

Son plateau dans les mains, Francis parcouru la salle du regard dans l'objectif de trouver des petites mèches blondes rebelles déjà assise quelque part mais n'en vit aucune dans les parages. Un peu déçu et surpris de ne pas encore l'apercevoir, il s'installa à côté de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« -Resalut les gars!

-Yo Franny! Alors? Ça avance avec ton frigo? _Le questionna Gilbert de facon tout a fait naturelle._

-Mon fri-... _Francis comprit de suite à qui il se référait._ Oh... T'es bête Gil'!

-Bah quoi? C'est vrai! Pas vrai Tonio?

-Si si, claro Gilbert...

-... Pour tout te dire je l'ai vu seulement pour qu'il me passe les clefs de la chambre. Au passage, vous ne l'auriez pas vu vous par hasard? Je ne l'ai pas apercu en entrant...

-Désolé on a pas fait gaffe. Il était où avant pour que tu aies à lui demander les clefs?

-Il était dans son bureau...

-Eh bien il doit encore y être. _En conclua Gilbert._ On t'avait dit que c'était un accro du travail.

-Peut-être mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour ne pas bouffer...

-Peut-être un simple retard. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.»

Francis restait dans les nuages après cette phrase, triturant son repas avec sa fourchette, le coude sur la table et la main, utilisée comme pose joue. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il semblait avoir un corps si frêle aux premiers abords. Peut-être ne mangeait il pas assez. Tout ça pour le boulot quand meme... Evidemment que Francis n'etait pas contre le fait de travailler durement pendant ou après les cours mais là, ça tournait carrement à l'acharnement, à l'obsession. Et Francis ne comprenait pas. Peut-être était-ce simplement son rôle de délégué qui lui prenait tout son temps alors.  
Peut-être y etait il attaché au point d'oublier sa propre santé.  
Peut-être essayait il d'oublier son quotidien...  
Francis, qui mangeait et laissait ses amis discuter ensemble, continua de guetter les alentours de la cantine dans l'espoir de trouver le garcon qu'il cherchait pour le faire manger avec lui, mais en vain.  
Durant tout le service, il ne fit pas une seule fois son apparition.

* * *

Encore dans ses fiches, Arthur réfléchissait.  
Il réfléchissait. Il remplissait. Il ne levait jamais les yeux de ses feuilles sauf pour se reculer et respirer un bon coup, avant de finalement s'y remettre sans crier gare.  
Il était fort. Mais fatigué.  
Il écrivait. Mais voulait cesser.  
Pourtant ça le soulageait. Ça lui enlevait un poids.  
Chaque fois qu'il écrivait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mieux.  
Il se relachait de cette façon.  
C'etait assez particulier comme méthode, mais ca lui convenait très bien.  
Et il n'etait pas pret d'arreter.  
Alors qu'il était prêt pour une autre fiche, son stylo flancha.  
Pris un peu au dépourvu, il appuya d'avantage sur ce dernier dans l'espoir de pouvoir continuer d'ecrire mais rien.  
Il s'agaca sur le moment et jeta son stylo par megarde sur le sol.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel agacé et se baissa pour ramasser son stylo.  
Et c'est a ce moment là que quelqu'un vint toquer a nouveaux à sa porte.  
Il soupira.  
Jamais il ne serait en paix ma parole.

« -Qui est-ce? _Répondit il agacé en se relevant rapidement avec le stylo en main_

-C'est Bonnefoy. »

Encore lui...

« Il ne va pas me lâcher celui la... » pensa t'il exaspéré.

« Rentre. Mais dépêche. »

Francis ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et entra dans la piece assez timide tenant un plateau dans les mains. Ce qui surprit assez Arthur qui leva un de ses sourcils broussailleux.

« -Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce truc? Ne me dis pas que tu veux manger ici j'espère? On a pas le droit! Et puis je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi!

-Hein? Ah euh... je... Non...! En fait... _Francis bafouilla beaucoup. Et hop. Sa confiance etait de nouveau parti._ C'est pour toi.

-Qu? Pour moi? _Répéta t'il prit au dépourvu._

\- Oui. Il est déjà 20h00... Et tu n'as pas encore mangé. Enfin j'veux dire que je ne t'ai pas vu au réfectoire... Alors j'm'en suis douté et j'ai voulu te l'apporter... Comme ça tu ne risquais pas de louper le repas. Et...-

-De quoi je me mêle? Le fait que je mange ou non ne te regarde pas que je sache! Tu t'es pris pour qui? _S'impatienta Arthur, lui coupant la parole._

-C'est pour ta santé que je le fais. _Rétorqua Francis en essayant de ne pas se laisser démonter._ Puis je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un chaperon qui s'évanouit en plein couloir parce qu'il n'a pas assez mangé. Et rien que pour travailler c'est mieux.

-Et qui te dis que je vais le prendre?

-Et qui te dis que je te laisse le choix? _Lacha t'il du tac au tac. »_

Un ange passa. Tandis qu'un duel de regard se lanca.  
Arthur voyait bien que ce garçon ne le lâcherait pas.  
Ca le faisait rire. Lui qui pensait que le francais ferait tout pour échapper a cette horrible punition.  
Mais non. À son grand étonnement, il avait l'air de prendre ca au sérieux!  
Ce qui ne fit plaisir à Arthur qu'à moitié.  
Il était content de voir qu'un élève pouvait accepter une punition sans même rechigner ou faire tout pour l'éviter.  
Ce qui lui plaisait moins, c'était le fait qu'il allait devoir le supporter encore longtemps.  
Et ça, ca allait être très difficile pour lui.

Francis en profita pour poser le plateau sur le bureau du délégué principal et esquisser un mouvement pour partir.

Arthur le remarqua bien évidemment et le tint par la manche de sa chemise.

«-Attends! Tu récupères ce plateau. Il est hors de question que je le garde!

-Dommage pour toi. Car tu vas devoir le garder. T'en as besoin. Et si tu continues à persister, tant pis. Mais tu jetteras tout ça toi-même. prévint-il en enlevant son bout de chemise tenu précédemment par l'anglais, s'éclipsant définitivement la salle _»_

Arthur restait là, interdit et vraiment ennuyé. Il n'arrvait pas à croire que quelqu'un lui parle de cette façon. Comme si... Comme si il voulait son bien.

«J'arrive pas a y croire... He is... He is stupid or...? ... Shit. _s'offusqua t'il en se rasseyant sur sa chaise pour continuer son boulot._ »

Bon sang ce genre de comportement était si rare qu'il ne savait pas comment le prendre.  
Il faisait pitié?  
Par simple gentillesse?  
Il ne savait même pas.  
Il regarda du coin de l'oeil le plateau, posé sur le bord du bureau.  
et réfléchissait  
 _Bon... Après tout..._  
 _Pourquoi se priver?_

* * *

 **Traduction:**

 **Entschuldigung:** Pardon

 **Nein:** Non

 **Was?! Du machst Witze!:** Quoi?! Tu plaisantes!

 **Scheibe:** Merde

 **Si si, claro:** Oui oui, bien sur

 **He is... He is stupid or...?:** Il est... Il est stupide ou...?

 _Boooon! Normalement j'ai tout traduit! J'espere que ca va maintenant! (si c'etait pas le cas XD)_

 _Bref je sais pas quoi dire a part que je suis désolée de poster ca assez tard XD Faut dire que les rythmes regulier c'est pas trop mon truc non plus. Mais j'essayerai de faire un ou deux chapitres par mois( si j'ai le temps, because le bac de francais cette année et le Tpe... VOILA XD c'est stressant et chiant!)_

 _Je vous remercie vraiment de lire cette fiction, j'avue ne pas etre tres tres forte pour ecrire mais je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous ennuyer! (et pour mettre d'avantage Arthur parce que le pauvre... Gilbert et Antonio prenne trop le pouvoir sur cette fic ces thugs XD)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et je vous dit bahhhh! Au chapitre prochain! 8D (Ou OS, j'ai pas mal d'idee XD)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Je voudrais bien qu'Hidekaz Himaruya me donne les droits... Comme ca tout ce que je ferai de Fruk deviendra canon! Mais... C'est pas le cas eww.

* * *

*BIIIIP BIIIP BIIP*

La sonnerie assourdissante du réveil ouvrit difficilement les yeux encore assoupis du jeune anglais.

« Déjà le matin... » pensa t'il.  
Il sentit ses membres se décoincer le temps qu'il s'assoit correctement sur son lit.  
Encore une fois, il avait mal dormi.  
Et c'etait impossible pour lui de prendre cette habitude.  
Après tout, pouvons nous vraiment être habitué à mal dormir?  
Il regardait autour de lui, le temps de se faire à la lumière du soleil qui l'éblouissait.

La lumière? Du soleil?  
Un matin de Novembre?  
Non.  
Impossible.

C'était une période de froid glacé.  
Si on puit dire, autant qu'en décembre.  
Et tout le monde, à cause du froid,  
se trompait entre le fait d'être encore en automne ou en hiver.  
C'était donc loin d'être le soleil naturel, qui lui, dormait encore.  
Il reprit d'avantage ses esprits.

La lumière électrique était bien déjà allumée.  
Et les volets totalement remontés, remarquant l'obscurité a l'extérieur.  
Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir laissé tout ça dans cet état en rentrant.  
Ses soupsons furent soudainement brisés par une drôle de silhouette qui arrivait tranquillement par là. Comme si elle était chez elle.

Au fond, ce n'était pas faux.  
Cette ombre qu'il vit était bien chez elle desormais. Et il devait vivre avec.  
Ce n'était pas ce qui derangeait le blond aux cheveux décoiffés qui s'était levé en catastrophe.  
Le fait de le voir ne le derangeait pas... Ce qui l'embêtait, c'etait plutôt...

« -Q-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue?! _Bégaya t'il choqué et agacé sans pour autant crier. »_

Les vêtements. Oui. Enfin, si on peut employer ce mot.  
Parce que face à lui se trouvait juste un beau blond aux cheveux bien sec, une serviette posé autour de ses epaules avec une autre qui ceindait ses hanches. Sans haut, pour bien dire. L'anglais detournait le regard plus que possible vers le coté pour ne pas avoir à admirer le corps du bellâtre.

« -Hein? Quoi, ça? Eh ben Kirkland, tu n'as jamais vu un corps aussi bien foutu?~

-Que?! Ce n'est pas le sujet! Ta tenue est indécente! Je te prie de bien vouloir te changer immédiatement!

-Pas de chichi entre nous... On est entre garçons. _Répondit il sans pour autant tres sur de ce qu'il dit._

-Ce n'est toujours pas une raison.

-Tiens dailleurs je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une douche ici jusqu'a ce matin. C'est vraiment super! Mais comment ça se fait?

-Les privilèges d'être président des élèves. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que de « mauvais côtés ».

-Ça c'est clair. Et au fait... Pourquoi y'a deux lits? Puisque t'es tout seul, je comprends pas trop l'intérêt. »

Arthur resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de finalement répondre.

« -C'est parce qu'avant, il y avait un vice président. Mais déja que le rôle de president fait peur, les autres n'osent pas venir se présenter. Alors il n'y en a pas.

-Mais il y en avait un avant non?

-Oui. Mais il est parti. J- euh... Le boulot lui faisait trop peur.

-Ah... Je vois... Pas cool. »

Un petit silence prit place dans leur chambre. C'etait assez gênant. Francis se demandait vraiment pourquoi ce boulot faisait a ce point peur. C'etait pour la somme de travail? Vraiment? Mais ça voulait donc dire que ce Kirkland avait le double de ce qu'il devait avoir à cause de ce vise président parti.

Ce n'était pas juste pour lui! Il ne méritait pas autant de boulot. Surtout qu'il avait du se coucher tard puisque le français ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans la chambre.

« -... Bon tu vas rester encore coincé ici dans cette tenue longtemps? _Rétorqua finalement le Kirkland, agacé de devoir le voir vêtu comme ça._

-Quoi? Ahhh... Tu veux vraiment que je me déshabille devant toi? _Il riait légèrement._

-Qu-... Abruti. _Dit l'anglais avant de récupérer ses affaires et de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour aller faire sa toilette._ Tu le feras dans la chambre comme ça! _Il ferma par la suite la porte._

-... Bah...? J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vêxé...? »

Peut importe tout ce qu'il disait, à chaque phrase qu'il prononcait, le francais le regrettait aussitôt et avait vraiment peur de la réaction de son camarade.

Il avait l'habitude de sortir quelques bêtises comme ça pour les filles un peu en chaleur mais Arthur n'était pas une fille. Et il était bien différent d'elles. Ses réactions ne seraient forcément pas similaires.

Meme si le fait qu'il ait vu l'autre blond rougir face à son corps l'avait motivé pour ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. C'était pas si mal parti que ça en fin de compte.  
Il termina de s'habiller et de se préparer avant de finalement partir en meme temps que Kirkland pour les cours.

Puisqu'il était son « chaperon » il fallait que Francis se fasse surveiller par ce petit prez. Ça lui faisait plaisir de le suivre un peu partout sans avoir à se faire recaler.

De toute facon, Arthur ne pouvait pas le faire, puisqu'il devait rester collé à lui. Heureusement que ce n'etait pas jusqu'en classe. Comme ils etaient tout les deux dans une salle differente. Ca laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à l'anglais.

Ce français le préoccupait un peu. Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait?  
Les bonnes notes?  
Non.  
Il était deja très intelligent. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui.  
Être bien vu?  
Ridicule. Il était déjà bien vu par tout le monde.  
Bon, Excepté les garcons qui l'ont agressé désormais.  
Mais eux, c'était des abrutis.  
Et les profs, il n'en tirerait aucun profit.  
Puisqu'avec ses bonnes notes,  
il arrive toujours a s'en sortir.  
Peut-etre à passer du bon temps?  
Il n'a pas intérêt.  
Sinon le castrage serait utilisé!  
Ce serait dommage tout de meme...  
Que ce ne soit que pour ça.

L'anglais releva brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie.  
Allez. C'était l'heure de retourner à son bureau. Et à son travail habituel.  
Il sortit de la classe aussi rapidement que possible et retourna pres de son vieil ami.  
Le bureau.  
Mais lorsqu'il arriva, une drôle de surprise l'attendait.

« -Ah! T'es enfin arrivé! _S'exclama quelqu'un qui était devant la porte._

-Bonnefoy? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Ça ne se voit pas? J'attendais que tu viennes!

-Tu n'as rien à faire là. Allez pars. _Repondit l'anglais de facon non chalante au francais._

-Maiiis... Tu es vilain...

-Je ne suis pas « vilain » mais réaliste. Tu ne seras qu'un gène si tu restes avec moi. _Francis commenca à bouder face a cette remarque mais une autre réplique lui vint à la suite dans l'esprit._

 _-_ Je te rappelle que tu es censé etre mon chaperonnn... Ce serait vraiment dommage si le directeur devait savoir que tu ne remplis pas correctement son contrat. »

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Bon sang il allait faire en sorte qu'il se sente coupable! Ce Bonnefoy était un peu plus intelligent que prévu. Ce n'etait pas qu'un idiot. Il tenait vraiment à ce qu'il tienne parole!  
L'anglais soupira tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte.

« -Viens. Mais depeche toi. »

Le francais souria et entra en meme temps que lui dans la salle.  
En arrivant dans la piece, il remarqua un plateau totalement vide.  
Finalement, ce Kirkland avait apprécié son geste.  
Meme si il l'avait caché.  
Francis souria.

« -Je suis content...

-Hein? _Repondit Arthur un peu confus._

-Que tu aies finalement accepté de manger ce que je t'ai donné. »

L'anglais balbutia un peu surpris par la remarque de Francis.

« -C-Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fini pour toi idiot! C'est juste que je trouvais ca dommage de gaspiller! Et puis franchement, c'était pas terrible...!

-Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Kirkland... »

Le garçon aux yeux verts resta néanmoins gêné par sa reponse et s'asseya finalement à son bureau pour commencer à travailler. Il prit son stylo et remplissait les fiches aussitôt qu'il les avait lu. Francis le regardait faire avec surprise. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de boulot, remarqua t il en regardant la grosse pile de dossier sur le côté du bureau.

« -T'as vraiment une tonne de travail à faire... Comment tu fais pour gerer ça? C'est pas trop difficile?

-J'ai l'habitude de faire ça. Donc non, ce n'est pas difficile. »

Francis s'inquiétait quand même un peu pour lui... Tout ce travail. Pour devoir ensuite recommencer le lendemain. Et encore et encore. Sans pouvoir réellement se reposer. Est ce que ce rythme de vie lui plaisait vraiment? Et pouvons nous vraiment s'habituer à ce genre de mode de vie?

Il y avait le bac de français tout de même cette année. Est ce qu'il etait malgré tout prêt pour ça? Prêt à endurer ces supplices encore plusieurs mois?

D'accord. L'an dernier il etait déjà délégué principal. La paperasse, il connait.  
Mais... C'etait vraiment beaucoup de travail.  
Et non, on ne peut pas s'y habituer.  
Ils entendirent soudainement frapper à la porte.  
Le président autorisa à la personne d'entrer malgré le gêne qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

« -Bonjour, c'est pour une absence à justifier... _lanca la jeune fille un peu timide_ »

Les yeux de Francis s'illuminèrent. C'etait l'occasion rêvé pour lui de faire ses preuves devant Arthur! Il pouvait lui etre utile et pas un poids ou même un gène pour lui! Il voulait vraiment lui rendre service!

« -Je m'en occupe! _Répliqua t'il à la jeune fille._

-B-Bonnefoy! Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je peux gerer les absences des autres tranquillement! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. _Mais trop tard. Le jeune francais avait deja pris le billet dans la main de la demoiselle pour le remplir à sa place._

-Et voila! Tu peux y aller! Bonne journée~ _répondit il d'un clin d'oeil »_

La fille partit tout aussitôt. Gênée d'avoir été servi par « the Francis Bonnefoy ».  
Il était satisfait d'avoir fait ça. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de son voisin. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers ce dernier lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom de famille de manière flippante.

« -Kirkland? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Tu pourrais arrêter de te mêler de mon boulot s'il te plait?! Si je t'ai gardé ici, c'est seulement pour tenir la promesse que j'ai faite, malgré tout, au directeur. Pas pour que tu m'empêches de faire mon travail! Alors je te prie d'arreter maintenant. Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien et tu sors! »

Ouille. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère.  
Francis répliqua malgré tout.

« -C'était pour t'aider que j'ai fait ça! En quoi cela te pose un problème?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Je me suis toujours très bien débrouiller tout seul. Et je continuerai ainsi. Alors lâche moi un peu les baskets.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Pardon? »

Évidemment qu'il ne le croyait pas. Arthur était fatigué à cause de ce boulot et ça se voyait.

« -Je vois bien que tu te tues à la tâche avec tout ces papiers et ces trucs a gérer! Comment penses tu pouvoir vivre sainement avec ça?

-Mais ce mode de vie me convient!

-Eh bien pas à moi! Tu devrais te lâcher un peu. Et faire confiance à quelqu'un pour t'aider.

-Ah oui? À quelqu'un? _Repondit de facon hautaine le dit Kirkland._ Et tu pensais à toi peut etre en parlant de ça? »

Francis se mordit la lèvre en voyant qu'il avait vu juste.  
Il voulait l'aider.  
Ça allait lui permettre de se rapprocher de lui.  
Si il avait sa confiance.  
Il avait le gros lot.  
Et ça, c'est vraiment pas mal.

« -Kirkland... Fais de moi ton vice président! »

Francis, en s'entendant dire ça, se mit à rougir sauvagement, tandis qu'Arthur le regardait avec surprise.  
Il avait dit « ton » comme si il lui appartenait.  
Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça?  
Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.  
De s'approprier à quelqu'un.  
Les autres lui appartenaient.  
Pas inversement.  
Il se tint la tete avec sa main en soupirant.

« -Non. Il est hors de question. »

Face a cette réponse froide, il releva la tete automatiquement.

« -Quoi? Mais... Pourquoi?

-Comme tu l'as dit il y a peu, il faudrait que je te fasse confiance pour ça. Or, je ne te fais pas confiance. Je connais ta reputation tu sais... Monsieur j'aime manipuler les gens quand ça me chante. »

Francis se sentit soudainement vexé par ce surnom.

Venant de ce Kirkland, c'était vraiment horrible.

« -Quoi? Tu croyais quoi? Que parce que tu m'as sois disant aidé une ou deux fois, j'allais tombé comme les autres dans tes filets? Ne prends pas tes reves pour de la réalité Bonnefoy. Je suis peut etre un glaçon, mais sache que j'ai encore toute ma tete. Et que ton petit jeu ne marchera pas sur moi. »

La sonnerie retenti et Arthur repartit tout aussitôt. N'attendant pas que Francis sorte de la pièce pour la refermer.

Le francais, de son côté, resta perplexe.  
Dans quel sens parlait il de petit jeu?  
Celui pour avoir en general les gens dans la poche?  
Ou...  
Celui qu'il utilise generalement pour les filles?

* * *

« -T'es vraiment pas dans la merde toi. Mon pauvre. _Declara blasé son pote Gilbert._

-Mais.. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal? Serieusement? »

C'etait la récré de l'apres midi, le bad touch trio s'etait retrouvé sous un arbre. Celui qu'ils preferaient mais aussi celui qui leur était réservé.  
C'etait leur petit coin de paradis à eux trois.  
Et personne n'avait le droit d'y aller.  
Personne.

À moins qu'ils ne le décident eux même.  
Mais ça, c'était peu probable.  
Voir même pas du tout.  
Antonio se redressa légèrement apres la complainte de son ami Francis.

« -Tu es vraiment têtu. On te l'a dit. Il est pas commode ce gars. Pourquoi tu t'obstines?

-Eh t'es pas cool 'Tonio. Ca fait meme pas trois jours qu'ils se connaissent. Laisse lui le temps un peu quand meme. _Rajouta L'allemand pour soutenir Francis._ Il y tient Franny. Tu vas pas lui en vouloir pour ca.

-Mais... On est dans un ly-

-Dans un lycée pourrave ouais je sais. Mais un lycee qui arrive jamais a dejouer les awesomes plans du bad touch trio! Mec. J'te rappelle que j'ai reussi a planquer ma console dans la chambre sans qu'ils le sachent et la biere aussi.

-En serio Gil', t'es suicidaire. Tu tiens vraiment pas a ta vie.

-Faut dire que j'ai le gout du risque moi. Pas comme une poule mouillee d'espagnole!

-Je n'suis pas une poule mouillee! Je sais m'amuser aussi! _Repliqua Antonio agacé par les provocations de son camarade._

-Ah ouais? Alors faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es pas faite bella et pourquoi t'empeches Francis de le faire avec le glaçon? »

Ouh... c'etait la que Francis se sentait mal d'avoir parlé de cet echec à ses amis.  
Il fallait dire que ça le perturbait. Et qu'il fallait qu'il en parle.  
Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela mettrait une mauvaise ambiance au groupe.  
Enfin. Il avait l'habitude des conseils d'Antonio et des ptites reflexions de Gil face aux conseils. D'habitude, il n'allait pas aussi loin.  
Mais la...  
L'espagnol claqua sa langue contre le palet, se retenant de s'enerver.

« -Parce que moi j'aime prendre mon temps, c'est tout. Et ça m'interresse pas forcement le cul. Je laisse ça à vous deux. Et pour Francis tu sais pourquoi! Il pourrait se faire renvoyer! Ou meme se faire bizuter si ça devait se savoir!

-Pff. Tu t'fous de ma gueule ou quoi? Francis? Monsieur « tout le monde m'aime parce que je suis trop bg et cool »? J'pense tu parlais plutot du ptit délégué. En tout cas pour le bizutage. Parce que Franny risque rien lui. C'est sûr.  
Puis sérieusement, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont renvoyer les deux meilleurs de la promo juste pour une histoire de cul? Arrête de te casser la tête pour de la merde. T'en devriendrais rabat-joie mon pauvre! Si c'est pas déjà le cas. »

Antonio se tut cette fois ci, et se leva tranquillement.

 _«_ -Mais... 'Tonio! Tu vas où? _Demanda Francis pris au dépourvu._

-Au chiotte. »

Et il partit apres cette phrase bizarre, sans dire un mot de plus. Francis attendit de ne plus le voir dans son champs de vision pour pouvoir rétorquer quelque chose à son ami.

« -Bah bravo Gil'. On dirait que tu l'as bien fait chier la.

-T'es pas drôle Franny.

-On fait avec ce qu'on a. Mais j'espère que ca ira... Il semblait vraiment énervé contre toi.

-Ouais ouais je sais. Mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher. J'veux dire, il pourrait te soutenir un peu plus. T'es son pote après tout. Puis vous vous connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi. Serieux. J'le trouve vraiment plus froid depuis que t'as parlé du glaçon. Il va vraiment finir aussi coincé que l'autre à force.

-Eh! J'te permets pas!

-Désolé reflexe.

-Mais t'as raison... C'est bizarre.

-Ouais je sais. Enfin bref. T'inquiète pas pour ton Engländer. Je sais que ça peut paraitre insurmontable là, mais toute relation ou plan cul commence pas toujours du jour au lendemain. Laisse lui le temps de te faire confiance. Ca peut prendre des jours voir des semaines ou peut-être même des mois! Mais ça arrive un jour ou l'autre alors persevere juste. Ca fonctionnera j'suis sur. Après tout, rien ne peut te résister! Alors laisse lui du temps. De toute façon, il a dû craquer quand il a vu ton awesome torse!

-Il avait l'air plutôt en mode « casse toi tu m'fais honte ».

-Mais nooon! Tu lui fais d'l'effet c'est clair! Keseseseseseee! En tout cas c'est trop génial que tu ne puisses plus te séparer de lui même si il le veut!

-Ouais mais évite de dire a tout le monde que c'est mon chaperon quand même.

-J'promets rien! »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Arthur marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, voulant rejoindre son bureau, comme d'habitude.  
Parce que oui, certaines habitudes ne changeaient pas.

Cependant, il y en avait juste une chose qui était étrange.  
Une seule chose avait changé.

C'etait le regard des gens.  
Le jeune 1ère ne comprenait pas.  
Tous chuchotait autour de lui et le regardait, le pointait discrètement ou non du doigt.  
Et certains semblaient assez énervés contre lui.

Pourquoi? Qu'avait il fait?  
Il ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et garda la tête haute.  
Ce n'était pas leurs yeux remplit de poignards ou de choc qui allait lui faire peur.

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, quelqu'un le poussa fortement avec son epaule, quelqu'un d'assez fort d'ailleurs.

Il jeta un regard noir à cette personne. Il y avait vraiment un truc louche.

« -C'est quoi ton probleme?

-Quoi? »

Arthur se retint de s'enerver vraiment fortement. Il avait du sang froid mais lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas une situation, il commencait à s'angoisser pour rien.

« -T'as bien compris. Pourquoi tu m'as poussé? C'est quoi le probleme?

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. Puis tu ferais mieux de la fermer sale opportuniste. »

Quoi?  
Opportuniste?  
Mais oppurtuniste en quoi au juste?  
L'autre gars qui venait de pousser le jeune blond se barra ensuite avec ses amis qui se marraient.  
Il y avait VRAIMENT quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il continua sa route plus rapidement cette fois ci pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.  
Un des seuls endroits ou il pouvait être tranquille. Et heureusement qu'il fermait à clé d'ailleurs.  
Parce que sinon, il aurait certainement déjà eu des problèmes avec d'autres abrutis comme lui.

Un peu comme quand Francis l'avait aidé.  
D'ailleurs il devait le rejoindre. Helas.  
Il ne pouvait pas l'empecher.  
Sinon il allait tout rapporter.  
Et il voulait eviter les ennuis avec les adultes.  
Déjà qu'il commencait à en avoir avec les eleves sans savoir pourquoi.  
Cela le deseperait.  
Il ouvrit lourdement un livre, en soupirant.  
Les questions sans reponses, il detestait ça.  
Mais c'est alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« -Depeche toi d'entrer. _Repondit sechement l'anglais pensant que ce serait Francis. »_

Mais non. A sa grande surprise, c'etait juste Bella qui venait le voir.

« -Bella? Oh excuse moi. Je pensais que c'etait l'autre abruti de Bonnefoy.

-Ehhh non. Désolée de te decevoir Arthur. »

Elle s'avança vers lui pour lui tendre son carnet.

« -Ces derniers temps, t'as beaucoup de retard. Est ce que ca va?

-Oui. T'en fais pas, c'est juste la fatigue...

-T'es sure? »

Il regarda profondément la jeune fille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Cette dernière inspirait et expirait lourdement puis laissait tomber ses épaules pour se relaxer légèrement.

« -Oui oui.

-Très bien. »

Il prit son carnet et le remplissa.

« -Au fait... J'aurai une question. _Reprît il_

-Oui laquelle?

-Est ce que tu sais ce qui se passe avec moi aujourd'hui? Je suis habitué au regard un peu mesquin de certains abrutis mais... Là c'est tout le monde qui me regarde avec un sale air. Et je comprends pas trop l'enjeu de cette haine.

-Eh bien justement... Je devais te parler de ça. Le mot... c'était juste une excuse.

-Tu aurais pût m'en parler dehors aussi.

-Je sais maiiis...! C'etait moins risqué ici... Et je préfèrerai éviter les... Les regards.

-À ce point là? Mais c'est quoi mon problème alors?

-Eh bien... Ça a commencé depuis une certaine rumeur. _Repondit elle un peu gênée_

-Une rumeur? Sur quoi?

-Sur le fait que tu te serves de Francis à des fins personnels. Que tu lui refiles tout ton travail et je ne sais pas quoi encore... Tout le monde dit que tu profites de lui pour etre tranquille.»

C'etait une blague?  
Arthur n'y croyait pas.

« -Pardon? Tu peux répéter?

-Tout le monde dit que c'est Francis qui fait tout ton boulot. »

Une plaisanterie.  
Une blague vraiment de mauvais goût.  
Parce qu'Arthur était tout sauf un flemmard dépendant des autres.  
Il faisait toujours tout pour se surpasser seul.  
Pour etre le meilleur. Sans personne. Et il avait justement refusé bien sèchement quelques jours plus tôt la demande de vice-président de ce Bonnefoy.  
Exactement pour eviter ce genre de remarque ou rumeur.  
Et pourtant il a fallut un rien pour ca.  
Arthur était outré. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient en lui et ca n'avait rien de positif. Et pourtant, il essayait encore de garder son calme malgré sa voix qui haussait legerement de ton.

« -Hein? Mais comment ils peuvent sortir ça sans preuve? Pourquoi j'me servirai d'un gars que j'ai moi même du défendre pour lui éviter un renvoi définitif?

-Apparement, une fille l'aurait vu faire ton boulot a ta place. Et c'est parti de là il me semble.

-Mais c'est totalement ridicule! _S'offusqua t'il en s'enfoncant dans son fauteuil de délégué._

-Je sais... J'ai essayé de leur dire que ca ne te ressemblait pas mais... Personne n'a voulu m'écouter.

-Quoi? Ils n'ont pas voulu t'écouter toi?

-Non... Je suis désolée. J'aurai voulu t'aider et-

-Non Bella. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Alors ne t'excuse pas. Et ne te torture pas pour ça.

-Mais...

-Ça va. C'est ce Bonnefoy qui devrait s'en vouloir. Pas toi. Je vais bien gérer ça. Tu verras. Ca leur passera bien de toute facon. ils trouveront rapidement une autre rumeur à se mettre sous la dent et me lâcheront vite la grappe. Vas y.

-D'accord. À plus tard. »

Il la salua d'une main en l'air et celle ci partit aussitôt. Ne voulant plus déranger le délégué principal qui resta calme de l'extérieur, mais qui de l'intérieur, avait envie d'en exploser un.

Si il tombait sur ce Bonnefoy, il allait certainement lui en coller une.  
Et ça, il devait s'empêcher de le faire.  
Ce n'était pas bon pour sa réputation.  
Enfin réputation...  
Il passait désormais pour un tire au flanc qui profitait du gars « le plus populaire du lycee » à des fins « personnelles ».  
Comment les gens avaient pu penser une telle chose de lui?  
Ils savaient tous très bien que ce Kirkland etait quelqu'un de toujours tres sérieux.  
À fond sur ses principes, valeurs et quoi d'autres encore...

Non. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de croire à ça. À ce genre de rumeur.  
En plus Arthur avait tout de suite repris Bonnefoy et interdit de s'approcher de ses affaires.  
Tout ça pour ça.  
Ce Francis etait une vrai catastrophe.

« Toc toc »

« -Kirkland? »

En parlant du loup.  
Comme si il avait envie de lui parler ou même de voir sa sale tête après ça.  
Ce français pouvait toujours rever.

« -Casse toi.

-Hein? _Repondit Francis un peu surpris. Presque sûr d'avoir mal compris,tenant la poignee de porte._

-T'as pas bien entendu?! J't'ai dit de te barrer! Ne pense même pas rentrer dans mon bureau ou même m'adresser la parole après c'que t'as fait!

-Mais...

-DÉGAGE. »

Francis n'ayant rien du tout compris à ce qu'il s'était passé et sur l'énervement de Kirkland, était resté devant la porte, ébahi et silencieux pendant quelques secondes.  
Puis, il avait finalement lâché la poignée de porte.  
Pour partir.  
Sans comprendre néanmoins pourquoi il le devait.

* * *

Il était 18h00. Et Francis se promenait encore dans les couloirs du lycée.  
En réalité, il venait à peine de finir sa dernière heure de colle qu'il avait eu en punition.

Il se sentait libéré. Enfin libéré de ce poids.  
Enfin, il ne se plaignait pas vraiment non plus.  
Il voyait plutôt le bon côté des choses.  
Grâce à ça,  
Il avait pu réviser, retravailler des notions qu'il n'avait pas comprise et aussi avancer ses devoirs pour être tranquille le soir.  
Mais, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait.

Ahhh...  
Kirkland.  
Kirkland.  
Kirkland...

Pourquoi avait-il réagi de manière si excessive?  
Francis allait juste rentrer comme d'habitude, sans l'embêter.  
Sans le déranger.  
Sans lui parler même...  
Mais L'anglais l'avait tout de suite renvoyer boulet. Sans vraiment d'explications concrètes.  
Enfiiiin... Si.

Il avait parlé de quelque chose qu'avait fait Francis.  
Mais le blond aux cheveux longs n'avait pas touché à ses affaires.  
Alors qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher?  
À croire que même le fait qu'il respirait le saoulait.  
C'est incroyable!  
Ca le déprimait.  
Mais vraiment!

Il se sentait vraiment bête d'être dans cette situation.  
Dans une situation dont il ne comprenait pas la signification.  
Évidemment, la meilleure façon de saisir le problème était d'aller voir le concerné.

Mais il allait encore une fois le virer. Et qui sait? Peut-être a coup de chaussure ou de livre cette fois là.  
Mais si il avait une raison...  
Juste une...  
Il pria un soit disant dieu pour qu'il lui donne une occasion en or d'aller le voir sans se faire gerter à coup de pied.

« -Vee... Tu sais pourquoi le prof te l'a passé?

-Pff je sais paaas... Il voulait que je le donne à Kirkland là. Le délégué. Mais franchement là j'ai pas forcément envie de passer à son bureau. Trop la flemme merde.

-Ho... Je comprends oui. Mais il aurait pu lui même venir le chercher non? Peut-être que ce qu'on dit sur lui est vrai...»

Ah? Kirkland? Passer à son bureau? Lui donner quelque chose?  
Hohooo...  
Ça, ça donnait une bonne idée au french.  
Oh mais qu'il était gentil ce petit dieu au dessus des nuages qui surveillait Francis!  
Il lui avait lancé une bonne opportunité.  
Et il était hors de question de la laisser passer!

« -Heyy! Salut les italiens~ _déclara Francis d'un ton enjoué_

-Vee! Buona sera Francis! _Répondit joyeusement un denommé Feliciano._

-...Hm. Salut. _Lacha le grand frère de l'autre._

-Hey... Dis moi Romano... Ce que tu tiens là, c'est pour Kirkland c'est ça?

-Ouais. Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre putain?

-Romanooo... Sois gentil! _Repliqua gêné Feliciano._

-T'inquiete pas Feli'~ Ça va! Eh, Romano, _reprit le français en se retournant vers le grincheux._ Si tu veux, j'dois passer à son bureau maintenant, alors j'peux bien prendre ces dossiers à ta place. Comme ça, cela fera d'une pierre deux coups pour moi et toi tu seras tranquille! T'en penses quoi? »

L'italien fit mine de reflechir juste pour emmerder Francis mais ce dernier savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire.

« -Si ca t'fait plaisir merde. _Il lui lacha dans les mains les dossiers._ T'facon, j'avais pas que ça à foutre putain.

-Cool merci~ j'te revaudrais ça~

-Merci beaucoup Francis! C'est vraiment gentil de faire tout ça.

-De faire tout ça? C'est à dire?

-Eh bien d'aider à ce point là Kirkland! Vee... J'espere que ca ne te fatigue pas trop quand même. il ne faudrait pas que tu te surmènes!

-Euh... Non... Non non vraiment... Puis je n'aide pas vraiment Kirkland. Il est très indépendant et n'aime pas qu'on le gêne dans sa paperasse.

-Tu es vraiment modeste! C'est trop coool!

-Haha... Oui sûrement. »

Le français fit mine de rire légèrement et dit au revoir aux deux freres italiens pour se diriger vers Arthur, les papiers dans les mains.  
Francis était un peu bloqué face à la réflexion qu'avait faite Feliciano.  
Il n'aidait pas du tout Arthur au contraire!  
Il ne faisait plus rien depuis qu'il l'avait refusé en tant que Vice president.  
D'ailleurs ça lui foutait vraiment le seum.

Il avait reculé d'une case dans son jeu pour séduire l'anglais.  
Et commencer comme ça, c'était pas très cool.  
Apres, son ami allemand avait raison. Il devait prendre son temps. Et laisser le temps au garcon aux yeux verts pour lui faire confiance.  
C'était un solitaire.  
Francis ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être si renfermé et secret.  
Peut-être il souffrait au fond.  
Alors comment pouvait il le juger?  
Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Aucun droit sur ça.

Il arriva finalement devant.  
Et il fit les memes mouvements musicaux pour que l'anglais le calcule.

« -Si c'est encore Bonnefoy, c'est non. »

Francis respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte avec sa main de libre, ignorant l'avertissement de son camarade.  
C'est ainsi que Kirkland leva ses yeux vers la personne venant d'entrer dans la salle.  
Et qu'il se mordilla la lèvre.

« -T'as entendu c'que j't'ai dis ou quoi?

-Regarde ce que je te rapporte au lieu de t'énerver. »

Le délégué regarda un instant les deux mains remplis du jeune francais et lui accorda le droit de s'approcher.

Francis le fit. Il s'avanca près d'Arthur et posa les papiers sur un côté du bureau qui était moins en bazard que le reste.

« -Maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux partir j'crois.

-Mais pourquoi?...

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris dans « ne pas m'adresser la parole et dégager » sérieux? T'as pas compris avec cet aprem ou quoi?

-Mais c'est quoi le problème avec moi?

-... Get out.

-Non! Non non et non! Il est hors de question que je parte sans que tu me dises le probleme! _Il posa durement ses mains sur le bureau du délégué pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas bouger de la._ Merde! J'ai le droit de savoir quand même pourquoi tu m'ignores!

-Je ne t'ignore pas. Je ne veux pas te voir. Ce n'est pas pareil. Alors pars.

-Je t'ai dit non. Je veux savoir à la fin Kirkland! Réponds! »

L'anglais le fusilla du regard. Cela faisait mal au coeur de Francis etrangement mais il etait vraiment déterminé à comprendre le probleme.  
Il fallait juste qu'il insiste.

« -You piss me off. Really.

-Pourquoi? Parce que je suis tenace? C'est ça? Je suis certain que tu sais que tu as agis de facon beaucoup trop abusif tout à l'heure. Et je voudrais juste des explications sur ce comportement.

-T'es sérieux la? T'es pas au courant peut-être? Ne me fais pas rire please. Parce que ce n'est pas drôle.

-Mais... Etre au courant de quoi au juste?

-De cette putain de rumeur que t'as monté de toute pièce! _admit il finalement sincèrement agacé._ »

Quoi?  
Oh... Oh non.

Il avait tout juste entendu en plus Feliciano parler en plus d'une rumeur sur Arthur... Mais sur quoi? Sur quoi elle pouvait être?

Ce n'était pas Gilbert hein? Il n'avait pas gaffé en disant à quelqu'un que Francis voulait entre guillement "se faire" le ptit glaçon?  
Et... Il avait « aider » Kirkland. Si ca se trouvait, Feliciano avait insinué des choses! Il sentait bien que l'italien, malgré sa bonne humeur habituelle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Le jeune homme sentait son coeur battre très fort face à la remarque sèche du délégué.  
Et ses joues devenaient rouge au fur et a mesure.

« -D-De quoi parlait cette rumeur? _Il bagayait tellement il avait peur de la réponse._

-Non c'est bon dégage. Je vois bien que tu le fais exprès . il n'y a qu'à regarder ta tête pour le comprendre.

-Non attends! Ce n'est pas pour ça! Je ne sais vraiment rien! Je te le jure!

-Et comment suis je censé te croire? _Cria t'il legerement avant de se lever de sa chaise._

-S'il te plait... Kirkland... Crois moi... Et... D-Dis moi de quoi parlait cette rumeur... »

Le silence fut long. L'anglais avait vraiment du mal à croire la personne qui était face à lui. Mais... Et si c'était vrai?...  
Et si il ne savait vraiment rien?  
Pour le garçon serieux, c'était etrange. Mais il avait décidé de céder et de lui dire.

« -... Tout le monde s'amuse à dire que je me sers de toi pour que tu fasses mon boulot.

-HEIN? »

Woaw. Alors les personnes qui avaient fondé cette rumeur n'avait vraiment rien à faire d'intéressant dans leur vie pour dire des choses pareilles.

« -Mais c'est totalement stupide! Comment ils peuvent penser ça?...

-C'est parce qu'ils savent que tu es trop gentil et que tu te laisses facilement faire . Ils se sont dit « quoi de mieux pour cet anglais qu'un gars populaire pour faire toute la sale besogne a sa place? » et franchement ça se tient. _Retorqua de façon tres sarcastique le blond aux cheveux courts._

-Je ne trouve vraiment pas ca drôle de leur part...

-Tu crois quoi Bonnefoy? Que moi ça m'amuse cette histoire? Ok c'est ridicule je sais. C'est qu'une rumeur. Je peux passer au dessus de ça. D'habitude c'est ce que je fais même. Mais qu'on ose me pousser, mal me regarder et me traiter « d'opportuniste » parce qu'on pense que je deviens dépendant d'un gars ridiculement populaire! Alors que j'ai toujours préféré travailler seul? Que j'ai toujours été un solitaire comme ils disent tous?! Tu crois que ca me fait quoi à moi? Tu crois que j'en reste insensible hein? Que ça ne touche pas mon égo?!

-K...Kirkland...

-Non. Tais toi. Vraiment tais toi. Sérieusement. La seule chose qui me fait du bien ici, c'est le fait de travailler. De faire quelque chose qui rend services aux gens sans pour autant avoir à me mettre de l'avant. Mais le directeur n'a pas compris que m'occuper de toi ne me detendait pas du tout. Au contraire, je déteste les gars comme toi, superficiel. Tu déconnes, te prends pour le roi, tu dragues tout ce qui bouge et tu fais des sourires bien hypocrites pour t'attirer la bonne grâce des autres. Et depuis que tu es là, j'ai clairement l'impression que je ne peux plus être en paix! Tu n'arrêtes pas de hanter mon esprit et ça je ne supporte pas! J'etais bien avant que tu ne m'aides sois disant pour ta bonne conscience!

-Je ne faisais pas ça pour me donner bonne conscience!

-Ne fais pas comme si avec moi! Tu crois quoi? Que parce que t'es populaire tu vas pouvoir me ramener vers la lumière? Que tu dois me rendre service? Tu pensais que ma vie d'aujourd'hui m'ennuyait et que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider? Eh bien tu t'es trompé! Lourdement trompé! Et regarde ce que t'as fait! C'est par ta faute si plus d'abrutis viennent dans mon bureau a partir de maintenant pour essayer de ma fracasser la tête. Vraiment Bonnefoy je te déteste. Alors lâche-moi. Et tant pis pour la promesse. Je n'ai rien à te rendre. »

Apres ce long monologue, Arthur se rasseya, la tête dans ses mains.  
Francis voulut s'approcher de lui pour essayer de lui parler, malgré tous les coups au coeur qu'il venait de recevoir mais Arthur recula légèrement.

« -Lâches-moi.

-S'il te plait... Ecoutes-Moi.

-Non.

-Kirkland... Je suis désolé.

-Tais-toi.

-Non... Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver ou meme blesser ton ego. Je... Je ne savais pas que tu aimais a ce point ce que tu faisais mais... Je tiens quand meme a dire que trop travailler n'est pas bon. Et etre seul non plus. Tu ne devrais pas etre seul. Peut etre tu te sens mieux ainsi mais compter sur quelqu'un est quelque chose de bien aussi. Et... C'est vrai que j'aurai du m'en douter que tu me voyais comme quelqu'un de superficiel. Mais tu ne devrais pas juger les gens par leurs apparences comme ça. C'est bien ce que je fais avec toi. Je veux apprendre à te connaitre. Je veux être ami avec toi. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il y ait des rumeurs aussi stupides comme ca juste parce que j'ai voulu t'aider une fois! Je ne voulais pas te poser des problèmes ou meme hanter tes pensées..(du moins pas dans ce sens) s'il te plait... Donne moi une seconde chance.

-...

-Pour me rattraper. Pour effacer cette rumeur. Et tout recommencer ensemble. Juste... Je veux juste qu'on apprenne à se connaitre. Je veux te connaitre Kirkland. Le vrai toi. Je te protégerai. Je t'épaulerai. Je ferai ce que je peux pour me rendre utile. Alors s'il te plaît... Pardonne moi. »

 _Francis se rapprocha doucement d'Arthur et lui prit la main comme pour le rassurer. Pour le supplier._

« -Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. Je te le promets. _ajouta t'il vraiment embêté et triste. »_

 _Il y eut un long temps de silence entre les deux jeunes hommes._

 _Arthur ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien tandis que Francis le regardait profondément, déterminé._

 _Finalement, il baissa ses mains pour les mettre sur ses genoux alors que le français avait toujours sa main sur l'une d'elles._

« -... Okay.

-Hein?

-It's alright. J'accepte. »

 _Le visage de Francis s'illumina l'espace d'un instant. Il avait finalement réussi à lui faire changer d'avis. Enfinnn! Ils allaient finalement peut etre pouvoir entamer une bonne relation qui sait?_

« -Mais je te déteste quand même. »

 _... AH._

« -D'accord. Mais tu peux compter sur moi pour te faire changer d'avis!

-Compte pas trop sur ça.

-On verra bien!

-Mouais. Et enlève ta main là! C'est gênant!

-Oups! Oui pardon! _Francis enleva finalement sa main plus gêné que par pur réflexe._ Donc, on est ami alors?

-Connaissance. Pour l'instant.

-Quoi? Sérieuuuux? Maiiis... C'est pas cool. Je peux au moins t'appeler Arthur...?

-... Fais ce que tu veux. Mais le reste dépendra de toi.

-Bon... Dans ce cas, je ferai de mon mieux! Et tu peux m'appeler Francis si tu veux!»

Le francais souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que sa « connaissance » lachait un soupir presque dédaigneux.

Il savait bien que le francais était trop déterminé pour se laisser faire comme ça.

Leur relation avait enfin un peu évolué.  
C'était finalement le commencement de leur amitié!  
Ou peut être plus.  
Mais tout cela dépendra de Francis.  
Mais aussi d'Arthur.

* * *

 _OUIIII JE SAIS CA FAIT LONGTEMPS DESOLEE!;-; mais j'ai plus eu d'inspi pour la fin j'ai eu le bac de français et d'svt (et j'ai pas encore passé l'oral) et la motivation avait disparu... SORRY SORRYYYYYY!;-;_  
 _En plus pour vous pondre un chapitre qui n'a aucun sens du debut jusqu'a la fin! Je devrais avoir honte_ 😭😭 _c'est okay pour me jeter des pierres! Vous avez le droit j'ai fait de la mouise;-; en espérant que vous soyez pas trop decu quand meme._

 _Bref je vous fais quand meme de gros bisous et j'essayerai d'ecrire le chapitre 5 pendant les grandes vacances promis!_


End file.
